Volcanic
by ScarletTheFallenYouth
Summary: A challenge for Cats Among Rubble.


Fighting.

We all do it, it's just natural. Many things can make our blood boil, heart race, and narrow our eyes. We all have to fight to survive. Without spilling blood, there's almost no way that we would be here.

That's what my father told me, when I was shielded from the horrors of war, greed, and sacrifice. He'd always say 'Slash, fight. Fight to survive.'

And I always believed him. Every single time. After all, he'd taught me how to claw, bite, and defend. Some Apprentices learn from heroes, I learned from a coward.

And maybe that's why a vixen was charging at me, eyes filled with bloodlust and hunger. She barked loudly, fangs bared like white thorns.

I leaped out of the way, growling. The vixen skidded around, snarling. I swiftly turned around and started to run, just as the vixen nearly snapped me in two.

I raced through the dying forest, knowing the vixen was right behind me. I could feel her hot breath on my tail, which increased my fear. I knew that I'd have to fight her off soon, but I'd run as long as I could.

I yowled loudly in surprise as I almost tumbled into a small ravine. I turned away, but the vixen wasn't so lucky. She toppled into the ravine, howling in shock.

Unfortunately, she managed to get back onto her paws, and start to climb up the cliff. Seeing no other choice (As I was exhausted at this point of running), I knew I had to fight.

I scrambled down into the ravine, landing on the vixen's back. She howled loudly, twisting her head wildly to try to bite me. I dug my claws in tightly as I pulled her away from the cliff.

It was a terrible mistake. When she fell, she knocked the wind out of me. I tried to take deep breaths, gasping for air. The vixen slowly clambered off me, breathing heavily. She must've lost her breath too.

I got up once I had the breath back in my lungs, claws unsheathed. The vixen turned, growling. She still wanted to fight. Good. She stared at me with narrowed green eyes, dark like a forest in a storm.

Again, she charged at me. I ducked, my claws skimming along her belly, making four, light pink scars that faded to red swiftly. I grabbed her tail, and pulled on it. I faintly smirked as I heard the crack of bone, and a scream of pain.

She whipped around, and snatched me up like a Queen does to her kit. She began to shake me, teeth pricking my scruff, and her growls filling my ears. She tossed me into the wall, and then grabbed me again.

I managed to awkwardly claw her muzzle, which made her drop me. I leaped for her throat, but she shoved me away. I retaliated by swiping my claws across her nose, a thin trail of blood following me.

She snarled, stamping her paws angrily as her broken tail swished. She lunged for me, wanting to snap my neck, or spine. I ducked away, and grabbed her right foreleg.

She howled loudly in anger, snapping at me while I held on tightly. When she whacked me across the head, I let go, and retreated. Breathing heavily, I got into a defensive position while the vixen lapped at her leg.

Finally, I charged at her, slashing my claws along her side, leaving a long, bloody wound. She screamed in pain, turning slowly to snap at me. While she turned, I clawed her eyes, causing another scream.

I grinned, knowing that getting rid of her sight would give me an advantage. I had broken her tail, since she had little balance. I rammed into her side, some of her blood dripping onto my head.

She fell on her back, leaving her belly vulnerable. I bit down on the soft flesh, and she flailed, claws unsheathing. She whacked her away, shakily standing up. Her ears were flattened, and tail was lashing. She wasn't giving up any time soon.

She managed to slash downwards across the face, making my face bloody, and sting painfully. She lunged for my throat, but I backed away, making her smash her face into a rock. A roar of suffering ripped across the land as the vixen swung her face around to see me. I gulped, and felt most of my courage vanish.

Her muzzle was smushed into her face, and twisted. Many teeth were crooked, piercing the roof and bottom of her mouth. I could even see the tips of the teeth in her jaw.

She leaped at me, soundlessly. I realized that making any sound would hurt her. Which made the fight even more terrifying. I ripped my claws down her throat, but it didn't work. I tried again as she pinned me, and managed to draw some blood. Seeing that I couldn't win, I tried to scramble away.

She bit down on my left leg, causing me to yowl in agony. I could feel the bone break in two as she pressed on it, causing tears to form in my eyes, and trickle down my face.

Using my right paw, I slashed her eye. She howled, stumbling away. I watched in fear as she collided with a wall, causing a few pebbles to rain down on her.

I unsteadily stood up, and charged at her. I used my forehead to shove her into the cliff with a loud bang. More dirt showered down, followed by a boulder, which landed on her spine. I watched her twitch for a moment, before going limp. I finally let out a deep breath I was unaware that I had been holding.

Using my right paw, I closed her eyes. "Goodbye.." I whispered. "I'm sorry I killed you." Slowly, holding my left leg to my chest, I turned towards home.


End file.
